Marionetta senza fili
by Hellren
Summary: La Prima e la Seconda Brigata del Tokkei, vengono chiamate ad eseguire la condanna di due obiettivi. Ma Shouta riceve anche l'ordine di proteggere Rami. Che legami ha la ragazza con i condannati? Perchè la missione è stata affidata ad entrambe le squadre?


Titolo: Marionetta senza fili

Serie: Dolls di Naked Ape

Genere: Azione, Romantico

Raiting: Arancione

Stato: 1 di ?

Pairing: Shouta x Rami

**Dolls**** – ****Marionetta senza fili**

**1**

Ayane e Yoshino si scambiarono una leggera occhiata. Erano davanti a quella porta ormai da un'ora, ma il loro Comandante non accennava ad uscire. Erano nervose ed il fatto di non poter entrare le infastidiva ancora di più.

-No- esordì una voce a loro familiare -Mai e poi mai!- aggiunse spalancando la porta.

-Questi sono gli ordini Aikawa- spiegò esasperato l'uomo.

-È inconcepibile- sbottò la ragazza superando le colleghe che le andarono dietro immediatamente.

-Rami? Cos'è successo?- chiese leggermente preoccupata Ayane.

Il Comandante della Seconda Brigata del Tokkei fece per aprire bocca quando vide giungere dal lato opposto tre ragazzi.

-Maledetto!- ringhiò la ragazza.

-Di pessimo umore oggi, Aikawa?- domandò il Comandante della Prima Brigata.

-Non scherziamo!- infuriò lei –Perché mai dovremmo collaborare con voi?-.

-Mikami ti ha già informata?- constatò con un ghigno il ragazzo –Meglio così, allora potremo incontrare quelli dell'Intelligence tra un'ora- dichiarò gustandosi l'espressione imbestialita di Rami.

-Dannato! Come osi dirmi cosa devo fare?- sbraitò la riccia tirando fuori le sue lame curve pronta ad infierire contro l'altro.

-Comandante!- gridarono in coro i quattro subordinati rivolti ognuno al proprio superiore.

-Sei sempre così sexi quando tiri fuori gli artigli- commentò Shouta sfiorando leggermente i capelli della ragazza.

-Finirai all'inferno!- gli gridò contro la bionda.

Ayase e Yoshino bloccarono Rami e mormorando una qualche scusa la trascinarono via, mentre Seiju scoppiava a ridere sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di un Usaki che ancora non capiva cosa era accaduto.

-Ti ci abituerai presto Usagi-kun- tagliò corto senza smettere di ridere il Vice Comandate della Prima Brigata.

Shouta si incamminò nello studio del Direttore Mikami. Sorrise. Rami non cambiava mai. Era l'unica donna del Tokkei ad aver assunto il ruolo di Comandante, ed era sempre pronta a dimostrare come anche quello comunemente chiamato "sesso debole" poteva tener testa a quello "forte". Era giovane e costantemente messa sotto pressione dagli altri membri delle Brigate.

-Mikami, Aikawa ha ragione- ruppe il silenzio il Comandante –Perché due squadre? Cos'ha di tanto speciale questa missione?-.

-Mikoshiba- iniziò l'uomo incrociando le mani dinanzi a sé –Non perdere mai di vista Aikawa-.

-Per quale motivo?- domandò iniziando ad essere scocciato il ragazzo –Non puoi semplicemente farmi un riassunto al posto di star lì fermo a prenderti beffa di me mentre tento di cavare un ragno da un buco?-.

Ma il ragazzo non ottenne nulla.

-I vostri obiettivi saranno il condannato 4805 ed il condannato 4011, le loro sentenze sono state emesse da diverso tempo, ma finora non sono mai state attuate. La situazione ci è sfuggita di mano ed ora dovete risolverla voi- spiegò Igarashi entrando nello studio.

-Tsk…- Shouta si girò appena verso il Capo Dipartimento d'Intelligence –Anche tu qui, Igarashi?-.

-Mi chiamo I-ga-ra… aspetta… come mai niente nomignoli?- restò sbigottito l'uomo.

-In questa storia c'è qualcosa di poco chiaro, non sono in vena di scherzare- tagliò corto il Comandante –Perché devo tenere d'occhio Aikawa? Cosa c'entra lei in questa faccenda? Perché non possiamo occuparcene solo noi della Prima Brigata?-.

Mikami ed Igarashi si fissarono, e solo quando il Direttore fece un cenno col capo, Igarashi sospirando passò due fascicoli al ragazzo. I dettagli sui due ricercati erano stati scritti a modo di elenco e, per ciascuno, riempivano una decina di pagine. Un truffatore ed un assassino. Una coppia insolita, eppure dopo aver iniziato le proprie malefatte si erano incontrati ed un po' per scherzo ed un po' per destino avevano iniziato a collaborare. Eppure Shouta arrivando a fine dossier, ancora non capiva cosa c'entrava il Capitano della Seconda Brigata.

-Ne hanno combinate abbastanza questi due assieme. Ma ciò non risponde alla mia domanda- mormorò il ragazzo staccando gli occhi dai fogli -Mi occuperò dell'esecuzione e baderò alla Seconda Brigata- concluse ormai stanco.

-Aikawa è molto impulsiva- replicò l'uomo dietro alla scrivania -Ed esistono cose che andrebbero raccontate dai diretti interessati-.

Shouta lo fissò irritato, quel dannato stava cercando di fargli perdere la pazienza?

-Ho capito- mormorò tra i denti prima di congedarsi.

Quando chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Seiju gli si avvicinò preoccupato. Non aveva mai visto Shouta in quello stato. Si soffermò ad osservare il dossier che tremava tra le mani del proprio Comandante.

-Sono i dati della nuova missione?- chiese sistemandosi gli occhiali Usaki.

-Si- rispose semplicemente il Comandante della Brigata prima di incamminarsi lungo il corridoio.

_Perché? Perché? Perché dannazione!_ imprecò tra sé mentre con passo veloce si dirigeva verso l'incontro con l'Intelligenze. Al suo fianco camminava Seiju, che da quando era stato convocato alla mattina da Mikami, non aveva mai smesso di osservarlo e di chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo. Ma cosa gli poteva dire quando lui stesso non lo sapeva? Dietro poteva sentire Usaki. Erano una squadra. Anzi, loro erano _la_ squadra. La famosa Prima Brigata, l'unità più importante del Tokkei. Perché allora si sentiva inquieto da quando gli avevano espressamente chiesto di proteggere Aikawa? Quando aprì la porta di un altro ufficio situato al piano inferiore rispetto a quello del Direttore, Shouta si bloccò. Rami stava lì davanti a lui a braccia conserte mentre faceva picchiettare il piede nervosamente a terra.

-Era ora che arrivaste- sbottò Kenshin voltandosi verso la porta.

-Tsk-.

Il caposquadra dell'Intelligence si grattò la testa. Lavorare con due unità non era mai cosa semplice, e se si trattava di quelle… che Dio avesse pietà di lui. Però notò che qualcosa non andava, Shouta non aveva reagito come al suo solito iniziando a sbraitare come quando ce l'aveva con qualcuno. Non prometteva nulla di buono.

-Beh?- domandò la ragazza –Muoviti ad entrare così possiamo iniziare l'incarico-.

Il Comandante della prima unità entrò, Kenshin fece viaggiare lo sguardo da Aikawa a Mikoshiba per poi sospirare _decisamente nulla di buono_ pensò prima di concentrarsi sul lavoro.

-I condannati 4805 e 4011 sono stati avvistati l'ultima volta nella zona degli alberghi a ore- iniziò a spiegare Kenshin –L'idea di base è quella di attirarli usando delle esche per poi eseguire la condanna. Semplice e veloce-.

-Delle esche, eh?- ripetè Shouta guardando Rami.

-Che dici di farla tu l'_esca_? Ti ci vedrei con delle calze a rete- lo provocò la bionda giocando con una ciocca di capelli.

-Almeno io non graffio al primo incontro, Aikawa- rispose con un sorriso lui –Mi hanno raccontato molte cose dei tuoi appuntamenti Comandante della Seconda Brigata-.

-Tsk- Rami incrociò le braccia –Io e Yoshino faremo da esche. Il 4805 è _mio_- sibilò guardando la sua vice.

-Agli ordini- rispose immediatamente la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri.

Shouta le guardò. Quel tono nella voce di Rami l'aveva reso ancora più inquieto. Sarebbe finita male. Molto male se non fosse riuscito a capire in tempo cosa stava accadendo.


End file.
